Opposite Ends
by SprinklingSunshine
Summary: Becky has returned from the dead - but with a cost. The Dark Lioness has taken over her body, claiming it is to keep her alive. But it seems it doesn't want to cooperate with Becky and tries to take control of Becky at every turn. Torchwood also approaches as Becky and the Doctor take the next step in their relationship. Sequel to Unraveled. Doctor/OC
1. The Christmas Invasion

**Happy New Year's fellow friends! I'm pretty excited about this year (considering last year sucked) and I'm pretty excited about this chapter! So read on and tell me what you think!**

* * *

It had been six months since Rose left in the TARDIS. Jackie's hope was fading with every passing week yet she still believed in miracles. It was Christmas after all. Jackie was placing gifts under the Christmas tree, and sighed, spotting one labelled, 'To Rose. Merry Christmas. Lots of love, Mum x."

000000

Mickey worked at his car workshop, listening to the Christmas songs that liked to play one after the other. Suddenly he paused, setting his tool down.

"Hey, turn that down. Hey, Stevo, turn that off! Turn it off!" Mickey called out to his co-worker. The radio shut off and Mickey could hear the familiar sounds of the TARDIS. He grinned before rushing off.

000000

Jackie rushed out of the apartment building, just as she did all those months ago. Mickey came, running to meet her in the middle.

"Mickey!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jackie, it's the TARDIS!" Mickey told her excitedly.

"I know! I know, I heard it!" Jackie cheered, "She's alive, Mickey! I said so, didn't I? She's alive!" Mickey nudged her.

"Shush!" Mickey told her, "Shut up a minute!" They both glanced, looking in every direction except up.

"Well, where is it then?" Jackie asked. The TARDIS suddenly appeared above them, crashing against the sides of the building. Jackie screamed, clutching Mickey automatically. The TARDIS finally crashed to a stop, knocking over trash bins as it went. The Doctor appeared at the door, staring at the outside in wonder.

"Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System!" the Doctor turned to someone in the back, "We did it!" He stepped out, wrong-footed as Jackie and Mickey stared at him. The Doctor finally seemed to notice them.

"Jackie! Mickey! Blimey!" the Doctor's small grin, faded with something that resembled guilt before it was gone again. "No, no, no, no. Hold on. Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on...Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... OH!"

"I know!" the Doctor grinned, "Merry Christmas!" the Doctor then proceeded to collapse on the ground. Rose rushed out of the TARDIS.

"What happened?" Rose asked, "Is he all right?"

"I don't know, he just keeled over!" Mickey responded, "But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

Rose waved it off, "Mum, there's something I need to tell-"

"Doctor?" another voice interrupted from within the TARDIS. Becky stepped out, smirking, "Doctor who?"

000000

The Doctor was put into Rose's bedroom and was in pajamas that Jackie had provided for them. Rose sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her mother who came in holding a stereoscope.

"Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student." Jackie explained, "And she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though, I still say we should take him to the hospital."

"You didn't say that," Rose furrowed her brows, "Becks did."

"Well," Jackie shrugged, before she became serious. "Rose, what happened over there? I _just saw_ Becky walk out of that machine, alive."

"Shh!" Rose told her mother, "She could hear you."

"Rose, what happened?" Jackie demanded.

"I don't know!" Rose finally exclaimed, "It's sort of a blur. Sometimes I think there was singing or something…"

"Singing?"

"I dunno…" Rose retorted, "I just woke up and saw Becks standing there, alive."

"Is it even her? What if it's some alien?" Jackie fretted, not daring to hope that her close enough daughter was alive. She had seen Becky herself, but it didn't prove anything. "How can someone just come back to life?"

"It's Becks." Rose shrugged, going to hear the Doctor's heartbeats, "She probably got tired of being dead."

"Rose!" Jackie exclaimed, surprised.

"What?" Rose said, "Both working."

"What d'you mean 'both?'" Jackie repeated, staring at the sleeping Doctor. "What, he has two hearts?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded, getting up and heading to the door.

"Rose, I'm not done." Jackie told her, but Rose ignored her, walking out the door, "Rose! I'm not finished!" Jackie walked out to the living room and froze, seeing Becky there.

"Finished with what?" Becky asked, inspecting a present from Jackie to Rose. "Never mind that, what's this? I know I've gone traveling, doesn't mean I wouldn't visit on _Christmas_."

"Becky." Jackie finally managed to say. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I-"

"Becks, you all right?" Rose asked, watching as Becky had frowned suddenly before coughing violently. "Becks?"

"I'm- I'm fine." Becky waved her off, "I'm fin-" Becky started to cough harder, starting to turn red, dropping the present to the ground.

"Becks?" Rose fretted, turning to get some water from the kitchen. Jackie rushed in after her and when they came out, they saw Becky gone, the present back under the Christmas tree. "Becky?!"

"What?" Becky called back, slamming the front door shut, "What, Rose?"

"I thought- I thought - " Rose tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to show, "I thought you weren't here."

"Of course I wasn't here, " Becky rolled her eyes, "I was outside, getting some air."

"Right." Jackie nodded. "It's just-"

"Is that Harriet Jones?" Becky interjected, her attention turned to the TV where Harriet Jones was giving a speech. Becky walked off, settling herself on the couch.

"Oh, never mind me…" Jackie said bitterly.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked, following after Becky as well.

"She's the Prime Minister now." Jackie explained, "I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age.' Keep on saying 'my Rose has met her.'"

"I've met her too." Becky commented, her eyes still focused on the screen. Jackie opened her mouth to say something, then stopped herself.

"Did more than that." Rose murmured, "Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones…"

"Harriet Jones - what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" a reporter asked from the crowd on the telly.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind." Harriet Jones replied. "The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away." a man named Llewellyn said, "Our very own miracle."

0000000

Becky wandered around the estate, alone. Rose had gone off with Mickey to go Christmas shopping while she chose - more like was forced - to stay behind. Rose hadn't looked particularly excited when Becky mentioned she wanted to join in on the shopping. She had missed a few months herself. Nevertheless, Becky had noticed the signs and backed off and was now wandering around the estate. There was something they were keeping from her. At first she thought that only the Doctor and Rose were in on it, but it seemed Mickey and Jackie knew what was going on. The Doctor had said he would explain but he was now unconscious so that plan went down the drain. Becky glanced up and saw the TARDIS right before her. She walked to it, opening the door slightly and then all the way.

_"She's gone!"_

_ "I brought her to life…"_

_"She will be destroyed!"_

Becky fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain. Memories were forcing themselves into her mind, and she saw flashes of what had happened…what they tried to keep from her…

"Becks!" Rose shouted, rushing into the estate with Mickey at her side. Becky's eyes flashed golden for a moment before they disappeared. What had just happened? Becky rose with some difficulty and slammed the TARDIS door shut. "Becks, where's my mum?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Becky shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Becks, this is important!" Rose shouted, turning to run off to her flat that she shared with her mother. Humans…Becky shook her head…they were so…frivolous. She froze, her brows furrowing. Where did that thought come from? Becky walked after them and walked in to find Rose wrenching the phone away from her mother.

"Bev? Yeah - look, it'll have to wait." Rose said, hanging up the phone and setting it down. "Right, it's not safe, we've gotta get out - where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll set us up." Mickey said.

"That's only two streets away." Rose dismissed that idea, "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I dunno!" Jackie exclaimed, "Peak District!

"Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then." Rose nodded to herself.

"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie demanded.

"Oh, that's good and all," Becky piped up, lazily leaning against the wall, "But you're forgetting something important."

Rose swiveled around. "What?!"

"That." Becky nodded to the tree behind them. Rose glanced at the tree than seemed to freeze in her place.

"Mum…" Rose stared at the tree, "Where'd you get that tree? That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I thought it was you!"

"How can it be me?" Rose asked.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Jackie explained, glancing at the tree nervously.

"No, that wasn't me." Rose shook her head.

"Then who was it…?" Jackie trailed off, all of them watching as the tree lit up by itself.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Rose breathed, watching as the tree began to spin, slowly and then speeding up. Jackie screamed as it destroyed the coffee table almost immediately.

"Go, go, go! Get out!" Mickey yelled. Rose and Jackie rushed from the room while Mickey picked up a chair.

"That's not going to work." Becky told him.

"Oh, yeah? Got a better plan?" Mickey retorted.

"Yeah. Run!" Becky said, rushing off and into the bedroom where Rose leaning over the Doctor, trying to save him. Mickey rushed into the room and helped Jackie place the wardrobe in front of the door.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose yelled. The Doctor still lay there, still sleeping. Rose grabbed his sonic screwdriver, placing it in his hand as she leaned closer to his ear, "Help Becky." The Doctor sat up, suddenly awake. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Christmas tree that was advancing upon them. The tree exploded, Becky ducking as a piece flew over her head.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" the Doctor said, getting up and standing face to face with Becky. "Rebecca."

"I'm not the one controlling it, idiot. Besides I thought we talked about this." Becky slugged his shoulder, grinning, "It's Becca. Isn't it?" The Doctor said nothing, staring at her.

"It's really you." the Doctor murmured, only Rose catching what he said.

"Remote control?" Rose reminded him, glancing at Becky who looked disgruntled.

"Right!" the Doctor exclaimed, rushing out of the room. The Doctor headed out onto the balcony with the others following him. Down below them, three of the mechanical Santas watched them, trumpets in their hand.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked.

"Shush!" Rose nudged him. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver, flicking it on. The Santas still stood there before they teleported away.

"They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Pilot Fish." the Doctor explained.

"What?" Rose asked.

"He said they were Pilot Fish." Becky repeated, staring at the Doctor. "Right, Doctor?" The Doctor smiled at her before he fell backwards against the wall, in pain.

"What's wrong?" Rose shouted.

"You woke me up too soon." the Doctor breathed heavily, "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." More of the golden energy escaped his mouth. Becky stared at it, a flash of golden light…"You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defense - that's you lot - and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year—My head!"

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"He's having a neuron implosion." Becky answered automatically before she froze. The others turned to look at her in surprised while the Doctor looked away in guilt.

"I need-" the Doctor tried to say. Jackie went back to him, forgetting the fact she was supposed to hate him.

"What do you need?"

"I need-"

"Say it, tell me, tell me-"

"I need-"

"Painkillers?" Jackie suggested.

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I-"

"Codeine? Parcetamol? Oh, I dunno - Pepto-Bismol?" Jackie suggested, ticking off things as she went.

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-" the Doctor tried to say, getting exasperated with Jackie now.

"Is it food? Something simple? Uh - a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!" the Doctor finally shouted, causing a grin to appear on Becky's face. He hadn't changed that much, had he? "We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then—" the Doctor grabbed an apple from his pocket. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard, sorry." Jackie apologized.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" the Doctor asked.

"He gets hungry." Jackie shrugged.

The Doctor stared at the apple in his hand, still confused. "What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes." Jackie replied, before a shout from the Doctor reminded them of what was going on.

"Brain-collapsing-" the Doctor breathed out. "P-Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean…that something - something - something's coming."

000000

Becky sat on the edge of the bed where the Doctor lay, still unconscious. She watched his even breathing and sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"What happened?" Becky asked, mostly to herself, yet still hoping the Doctor would somehow answer her. "I've seen the way they all look at me. It's like they've seen someone come back from the dead." the Doctor said nothing, eyes still closed. "If you won't answer me, I'll just find out for myself." Becky stood and walked closer to him, running her hand through his hair.

"Please wake up soon," Becky said, "Dummy." Becky grinned a bit before turning and exiting the room just in time to hear a loud roar come from the television.

0000000

"The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1."

"On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists."

"These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world."

0000000

"What've we got?" Becky demanded, plopping down beside Rose who was sharing a seat with Mickey, staring at the computer.

"Spaceship." Mickey answered, sensing Rose wasn't going to say, "It's headed our way and it's coming fast."

Becky frowned, "It's not coming for the Doctor."

"How do you know?" Rose asked, turning to look at Becky directly.

"Not only is it too much of a coincidence…" Becky stared at the spaceship, "It interrupted the satellite transmission. Whatever it's doing, it was because of that satellite."

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked the girls.

Rose shook her head. "No. Then again I've haven't been around much."

"I haven't either." Becky frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am. " Rose said. Becky opened her mouth to tell them she understood when Rose continued on, "But it must be the Doctor. He was part of the circuit but it's broken and it won't translate anymore. It's impossible." Becky's mouth shut and she fell silent. If she told them she could translate they would look at her more strangely than they were now. So, she said nothing.

000000

Rose leaned against the archway of the door, watching as the Doctor rested. Mickey stood beside her.

"I just wish the proper Doctor would come back." Rose sighed, "He'd save us." They suddenly heard a thud coming from outside of the flat. They rushed out and spotted one of the neighbors chasing after her husband.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded, "Jason? Jason?"

"Sandra?" Rose asked.

"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" Sandra explained, "There's this sort of light, thing. Jason? Stop it!" Rose moved forward when she was pushed aside, Becky forcing her way past. There was a light surrounding her head as well, and she followed Jason, the same blank expression on her face.

"Becks?!" Rose shouted after her, trying to pull her back inside the house. "Becks, where are you going?!" Becky suddenly froze in her place before she shook her head and swiveled around to face Rose.

"I dunno…I just…needed to get to the roof." Becky blinked, unsure what happened. She had wanted to go to the roof and suddenly that overwhelming urge to comply was gone. What was happening to her?!

"What?" Rose asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"I mean…someone..something wanted me up on the roof." Becky answered, glancing as Sandra rushed up the stairs after her husband. "We need to get out of here."

"With you on that one." Mickey agreed, heading back inside. Rose looked over the balcony, watching as dozens of others were hypnotized by the blue light.

"Becks, how did you stop?" Rose asked her quietly. "That…you couldn't that."

"I'll tell you when I figure it out." Becky snapped, ready to head down, "Tell Jackie to pack provisions. Get the Doctor. I'll be waiting in the TARDIS."

00000000

Becky rushed into the TARDIS, slamming the doors shut behind her. She walked to the console before she sank down to the floor. Tears sprang to her eyes as she leaned her head back. Becky was lost. Something had happened but no one seemed to want to clear everything up for her. Rose, Jackie and Mickey were acting strangely around her. Rose had made her stay back on the estates and Jackie was acting oddly. Like she was unsure of Becky somehow. Not to mention everything was a blur after she was taken by the blinding light in the TARDIS. And she was different. She could translate alien languages and Becky somehow fought off some sort of alien compulsion. Something had happened in that Satellite One station- wait…how did she know that? Becky closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. There had been a game….there was a boy…Michael…she had been shot by a Dalek.

"What?!" Becky exclaimed rather loudly. She jumped up and started to pace around. She had been shot….she had DIED! "Oh my god…" Becky whispered. Everything was coming back, piece by piece. And then her memories shifted. They felt…foreign. In a golden haze she could see the Daleks surrounding the old Doctor. She was then turning to Rose and pulling out her energy and returning it to the TARDIS. But it wasn't really her… it was-

"Dark Lioness." Becky muttered, finally understanding, remembering both her and the Lioness' memories. "So that's what you were. But why do I have your memories? Oh….I get it. You _brought me back to life_."

A pounding at the door brought Becky out of her musing. "Becks?! Open up!" Becky headed to the door and opened it, moving to the side as Rose and Mickey brought the Doctor in and laid him on the floor. Jackie followed after her carrying bags. She hadn't expected them to take _that part _seriously.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked Rose.

"Not anymore, no." Rose replied, glancing around.

"Well, you did it before…" Mickey said.

"Her mind would collapse from trying to remember." Becky said matter-of-factly. "Either way the universe would collapse too."

"How do you know that?" Rose stared at her in surprise.

"Lucky guess." Becky said wryly, leaning against the railings.

"So what do we do? Mickey asked, "Just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets." Rose said shortly. She was getting rather annoyed with Mickey. A sort of warning that something important had been said but Mickey had distracted her from really figuring it out.

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie said, a thermal of hot tea in her hands.

"Hmm, the solution to everything." Rose said sarcastically.

"Your negativity is really a downer, you know that Rose?" Becky told her, fully understanding what she had just said. Mickey shrugged at Rose, agreeing with Becky. Becky took the thermal, opening it and blowing a bit before taking a sip of it.

"I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie said, not looking at Becky as she left. Becky was almost amused now at how they behaved around her.

"How does this thing work?" Mickey nodded to the monitor. "It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do?"

"Like this." Becky moved forward and pressed a random lever, not knowing what she was doing or why.

"Was that supposed to work?" Rose arched her brow.

"Not really, no." Becky said. A beeping noise began causing the three to glance at each other.

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey suggested.

"Maybe you should hold this." Becky said, handing the boy her thermal. He took it without complaint, which Becky noticed.

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do." Rose said bitterly. "Anyway, I'd better go help out mum. It might start raining missiles out there." Rose opened the door and immediately steps out in the Sycorax spaceship. She screamed loudly. Becky jumped up and rushed after her with Mickey dropping the thermal and following.

"Close the door!" Becky shouted at Mickey. Mickey did just as a Sycorax grabbed him.

000000

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor had yet to move. The tea dripped from the thermal and through the grilling. It began to steam as it hit the machinery below the grilling.

0000000

The Sycorax seemed to be pleased as Harriet Jones stumbled towards the girls.

"Rose. Rebecca." she seemed to sigh in relief. "I've got you girls. My Lord. My precious things. The Doctor…is he with you two?"

"No." Rose immediately as Becky opened her mouth to say something. "We're all on our own."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Becky grinned, "'Ye of little faith."

"Well, he's not here." Rose stubbornly replied."Why do you keep saying he's the Doctor?"

Becky tilted her head to the TARDIS."Why do you keep insisting he's not?"

0000000

The steam caused by the tea surrounded the Doctor, diffusing into his airways. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth and releasing more the vortex energy.

000000000

The Sycorax leader pointed at Rose and started speaking angrily though no one seemed to understand except the translator and Becky.

"'The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore she speaks for your planet." Alex translated, saying exactly what Becky heard.

"But she can't."

"'Then the red girl will speak.'"Alex said, glancing down at his device.

"I can do it." Rose stepped forward.

"Don't you dare."

"Someone's gotta be the Doctor." Rose replied. Becky coughed and almost everyone could hear her say something about how it didn't have to be her.

"They'll kill you." Harriet warned her.

"Never stopped him," Rose said. "I, um… I address the Sycorax according to... article fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and um... the Bad Wolf Confederacy…A-as uh…sanctioned... by the Mighty Jagrafess... and... Oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace…" there were a few moments of silence before the Sycorax began to laugh.

"'You are very, very funny.'"Alex said, translating. "And now you're going to die."

"Aw, don't be so rude." Becky said, speaking in perfect Sycoraxic much to the amazement of the others. "Now, I know you are the Sycorax. You pride yourselves on the whole she-bang of 'darkness' and whatnot." she could hear Alex behind her, translating what she said.

"But really…who are you trying to fool?" Becky scoffed. The others gasped as Alex translated for them.

"You insipid child." the Sycorax hissed at her, angry, "Your world will be gutted…" the others didn't seem to notice that they could understand now without the translator. "And your people enslaved."

"Hold on, that's English." Alex realized, looking up from his device.

"He's talking English." Harriet agreed.

"You're talking English." Rose told the leader who looked affronted by what she had just said.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" the leader exclaimed furious.

"No, you wouldn't." Becky agreed, "Which means the fact that _everyone _can hear English means…" Becky turned around, grinning and also surprised with herself. She didn't know why she was behaving so confidently when she didn't even know what she would do next. It seemed that the Dark Lioness was controlling her somehow. The doors opened and the Doctor stood there still wearing the pajamas.

"Did you miss me?"

"It just wasn't the same." Becky smirked at him.

"I'm sure." The Doctor grinned back at her. The leader roared in fury and lashed his whip at the man who caught it and pulled it away. "You could have someone's eye out with that!" The Sycorax leader tried using his staff but the Doctor simply caught it, breaking it in half. "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy."

"Mickey! Harriet!" the Doctor greeted, turning to Harriet, "Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This is Your Life!" the Doctor turned to Rose and Becky. "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tankn. Just the thing for healing the synapses…" the Doctor lowered his voice, focusing on Becky. "Now first thing's first. How do I look?"

"Um…honestly?" Becky squinted, looking unimpressed before she smiled, "I think you look rather smashing."

"Good!" the Doctor said pleased, "Am I…ginger?"

"No, you're brown." Becky arched her eyebrow, bemused. "Were you supposed to be ginger?"

"I've always wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." the Doctor explained, stepping back, "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were - completely gave up on me - Now, Becky here…" the Doctor pointed, nodding, "She believed."

"So you're still rude." Becky commented.

"I guess that's the sort of man I am now. Rude and not ginger."

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asked, confused.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face - well, new everything." the Doctor explained.

"But you can't be." Harriet insisted.

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens…wasn't the war…it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God."

"Did you win the election?" the Doctor asked, grinning.

"Landslide majority." Harriet smiled back, pleased with herself.

"If I might interrupt!" the Sycroax leader shouted, causing everyone to turn and look in surprise.

"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!" the Doctor nodded.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well. That's the question." the Doctor shrugged, "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." the Doctor glanced around until he found the button that controlled everyone. "And how am I gonna react when I see this? A great big threatening button.A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"

The Doctor bent down and opened a small door where he saw the red liquid inside. "And what've we got here? Blood?" the Doctor put his finger in and tasted it, "Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive with just a dash of iron. Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!"

"Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this." the Doctor smacked the button.

"No!" Harriet and Rose shouted in unison.

"You killed them!" Alex shouted, shocked.

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" the Doctor turned to look at the Sycorax leader.

"We allow them to live." the leader said, rather stiffly.

"Is that code for you haven't got a say?" Becky arched an eyebrow at him, "You can control people through blood control up until the point that you endanger their lives. After all, the survival instinct is too strong. You would know right?"

"That was one form of conquest. I summon the armada and take this world by force." the Sycorax leader retorted.

"Well, yeah, you could, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people." the Doctor pleaded, "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on…" the Doctor paused, "Sorry, that's 'Lion King.' But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the leader hissed.

"Or…" the Doctor was grasping at straws now. He turned and grabbed one of the swords from the Sycorax that was holding Rose back. "I challenge you."

The Sycorax all began to laugh once again. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champions." the Sycroax stated.

"Thank you." the Doctor said, taking off his robes, "I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up. So - you accept my challenge? Or are just a crank pal casacree salvak?"

"Don't translate that." Becky grimaced, placing her hand to stop Alex from translating from his device.

"For the planet?" the leader asked.

"For the planet." the Doctor nodded, agreeing. They faced each other, each holding a sword, ready. They begin to fight, each one swinging at each other. Rose watched in worry while Becky didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Bit of fresh air?" the Doctor asked, hitting a button on the side that opened the doors. It leading to a platform outside. They continued their fight with the humans following after. The Sycorax managed to catch the Doctor off guard. Rose rushed forward but was stopped by Becky.

"Don't. You invalidate the whole game and he wins." Becky told her. Rose turned to look at her confused.

"How do you know that?"

"Now's not really the time, Rosie." Becky replied, watching as the Doctor was knocked backwards and the Sycorax struck, chopping his hand that held the sword in his hand. It fell off the side of the spaceship as the Doctor watched.

"You cut my hand off." the Doctor stated.

"Yah! Sycorax!" the leader shouted, pleased.

The Doctor rose to his feet, "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance…I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means…I've got just enough residual cellular energy…to do this." the Doctor held up his hand and it suddenly grew back.

"Witchcraft." the leader accused.

"Time Lord." the Doctor grinned, flexing his wrist. Becky rushed forward, grabbing a sword from an unsuspecting Sycorax.

"Catch!" she shouted. The Doctor turned as she tossed it to him and caught it easily.

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…" the Doctor then adopted another accent Becky couldn't place, "It's a fighting' hand!" The Doctor returned to the fight but he seemed to have the upper hand now. The Sycorax leader fell to the ground as the Doctor stood over him, pointing his sword at his throat.

"I win."

"Then kill me." the Sycorax leader rasped out.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes." the leader finally replied.

"Swear on the blood of your species." the Doctor said, growing dark.

"I swear." the leader said.

"There we are, then!" the Doctor said, turning cheerful, "Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!"

"Bravo!" Harriet cheered, beginning to clap.

"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams." the Doctor mused as Rose helped him back into his dressing gown. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" the Doctor pulled out a satsuma from his pocket.

"A satsuma." Becky said, staring at it. They all began to walk to the door. The Doctor threw the fruit into the air and caught it once again.

"You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" Behind them, the leader stood and picked up his sword, ready to strike again. The Doctor didn't even glance back before he threw the satsuma at a switch causing the leader to fall to his death.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of man."

0000000

The group materialized back on Earth on the Powell Estate. Rose glanced around her, a bit disorientated by the teleport.

"That's the spaceship." Becky smiled, glancing at the Doctor. "It's leaving."

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose cheered, jumping on Mickey's back, "It is defended!" Mickey yelled, agreeing. Rose jumped off and went to hug Alex who seemed very surprised.

"You have some explaining to do." Becky arched an eyebrow at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked surprised, before his face turned to one of guilt. "Becky, I'm so-"

"Wait." Becky interjected. "You just called me Becky."

The Doctor frowned, before he realized what he had just said. "I didn't even realize."

"Not so weird now, huh?" Becky smirked. "This you finally likes my name."

"I-I didn't- I never said I didn't-I-I l mean..it's just…I do love you…" the Doctor said, before he froze in place. His hearts pounded suddenly as he watch Becky register what he said.

Becky froze in her place and she stared at him. "I mean-" the Doctor sputtered, trying to correct himself.

"Oh, come on, you _idiot_." Becky rolled her eyes before tip-toeing and kissing him fiercely on the lips, pulling back after a moment.

"Oh." the Doctor managed. "Well." Becky just shook her head and laughed. Harriet came up to them smiling.

"My Doctor." Harriet smiled.

"Prime Minister." the Doctor replied.

"Absolutely the same man." Harriet said, after hugging him tightly. "Becca, you worried me but I always knew you were clever."

"Thank you, Prime Minister Harriet Jones." Becky replied.

"Are there many more out there?" Harriet asked, all of them looking up at the sky.

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals - this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed... more and more." the Doctor looked at her, "You'd better get used to it."

"Rose!" Jackie called.

"Mum!"

"Better not, Doctor." Becky held the Doctor back from approaching, "I think she's still iffy about you. Better Rose chat you up." A green light suddenly shot out from four directions into one point. The energy met up before shooting up and destroying the spaceship completely.

"What is that?" Rose gasped. The Doctor looked from the sky to Harriet Jones and walked to her slowly.

"That was murder." the Doctor told her angrily.

"That was defense." Harriet defended herself,"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today - Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's Golden Age." the Doctor said, angry.

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race." the Doctor's eyes were stormy.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should've stopped you." the Doctor shook his head.

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" Harriet arched an eyebrow at him.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word." the Doctor threatened.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that." Harriet remarked.

"No, you're right. Not a simple word." the Doctor said quietly. "Just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!" Harriet shouted.

"Six." the Doctor said, both of them staring at each other. The Doctor finally walked to Alex and spoke quietly.

"Don't you think she looks tired?" the Doctor asked, walking off to Becky's side where she was leaning against the TARDIS. Harriet rushed up to Alex, desperate.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, uh-nothing, really-"

"Doctor!" Harriet shouted, "Doctor, what did you - what was - what did he say!? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor!"

"It was for the best." Becky told him quietly, watching Harriet stand alone on Christmas day.

0000000

Becky, Mickey, Rose and Jackie were all preparing dinner. Rose and Jackie were working by the stove while Mickey started to carve the turkey. Becky stood over the counter, decorating the cookies with sprinkles.

"Whoops." Jackie said, accidentally brushing past Becky. "Sorry sweetheart." Becky had finally explained what had happened to her and even though Jackie was still slightly mad at the Doctor for the trouble in the beginning, 'He brought her back,' and so he was invited to dinner. Rose moved to place the food on the table, Becky following after with the container of cookies in one hand and crackers in the other. The Doctor entered through the door, smiling at Becky who grinned back.

0000000

The Tylers, Mickey, Becky and the Doctor stood outside per Beth's suggestion. The snow was starting to fall thought it looked like meteors were falling as well.

"Oh, that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asked.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere." the Doctor explained. "It's not snow, it's ash."

"Not so beautiful then." Rose grimaced.

"Well then." Becky stood next to the Doctor, linking arms with him. "We're we off to next, then?"

"You want to go with me?" the Doctor looked surprised. "After everything."

"There's so much more out there to see." Becky smirked, "I want to see it all. But don't think I've forgiven you just yet. So, there's that."

"I'll try to make it up to you every day then." the Doctor promised.

"Don't guilt yourself right now. Your negativity really is a downer." Becky nudged him, "It's _Christmas_."

"It is." the Doctor smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Christmas, Becky."


	2. New Earth

**Sorrrrryyyyyy! But lookie! A new chapter!**

* * *

Becky slammed her hands against the case she was trapped in. She knew it was no use, there was no escaping unless someone opened it from the outside. A tiny beep alerted to the fact someone had come in.

"Doctor?" she called out, trying to keep her voice from trembling, "Rose?"

"Not even close." a feminine voice said coldly. Becky closed her eyes, fully knowing who it was. The case door was opened and Becky saw herself standing right in front of her. "Hello, Rebecca."

0000000

The Doctor, Becky and Rose stepped through the hospital doors, Rose turning to the Doctor as she did.

"Bit rich coming from you." She said.

"I can't help it! I don't like hospitals - they give me the creeps!" the Doctor insisted, swinging the arm where Becky was holding his hand.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted." the computer voice announced over the speakers.

"Very smart." Rose glanced around, "Not exactly NHS."

"No shop." the Doctor commented, "I like the little shop!" Becky had yet to say anything, looking a bit upset.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose said.

"Oh, don't say that." Becky blanched. The Doctor and Rose turned to look at her, concerned. They'd all agreed that Becky couldn't reveal the future whenever the Dark Lioness would slip through and take control. "Sorry. Continue."

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." the Doctor said. A nurse that looked like a cat nodded to the group as she walked past.

"They're cats." Rose pointed.

"Don't point, it's rude." Becky told her.

"Oh, you're one to talk." Rose retorted, grinning. She was so thankful Becky was alive and not just an alien taking her appearance. When she first saw Becks, she couldn't believe it. Rose had spent hours crying in the TARDIS when she saw her body laid out. Now, she felt a little guilt. She knew a tiny part inside her thought if Becky was dead, the Doctor wouldn't be in love with Becky anymore. And then he'd notice her. Rose knew it was horrible to think but she didn't know when she stopped helping for Becky's sake and started doing it for the Doctor to notice. But now, she would let go of her crush for Becky's sake. Becky deserved her blooming relationship with the Doctor.

"That's where I'd put the shop!" the Doctor exclaimed, pointing. While Rose turned, the Doctor headed to the elevator and stepped inside.

"Ward 26, thanks!" Becky watched as he did, waving as the doors closed.

"Rose, come on." Becky said. Rose stared as another pair of cat nurses passed as Becky sighed. "Ward 26," she said, stepping into the next elevator.

"Hold on, hold on!" Rose called but she was too late.

"Ward 26, alright?" Becky called back.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Rose said, stepping into the other elevator. Becky's elevator started and proceeded with the disinfection that didn't seem to surprise her at all. The doors opened into a dark hospital floor.

"This way." a pale man covered with patterns on his skin, said. Becky narrowed her eyes but still followed, her boots echoing on the floor. She stepped into a room where an old tape was playing. Everyone on the screen was dressed up and seemed to be having a party.

"I mean, you never know what your life's going to be like!" Cassandra's voice said, "Ever! I'm bored with this drink." Cassandra, in human form, handed it off to someone. "Anyway - oh, hello, darling! Now, don't! Stop it!"

"I should've guessed." Becky scoffed, a smirk on her face, turning around. "Hello, Cassandra."

"Well, it really ruined the surprise, didn't it?" Cassandra replied, Chip standing beside her.

"Who's the house elf?" Becky nodded, looking at Chip.

"That's just Chip." Cassandra said, "He's my pet."

"I worship the mistress!" Chip exclaimed.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me…" Cassandra commanded him as he picked up a can and sprayed her. "He's not even a proper life-form. He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"Riiiight." Becky said, drawing out the word. "How are you still alive?"

"After you murdered me." Cassandra glared.

"You did it to yourself." Becky shot back, "You tried to kill all of us just so you could keep changing everything about you. The only thing you cared about was yourself. So how are you still alive?"

"The brain of my mistress survived." Chip explained, "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin."

"And you're all the way down here because…"

"Chip secret'd milady into the hospital." Chip said.

"So they don't know you're here?" Becky asked.

"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her. St-" Chip was interrupted. Becky looked slightly traumatized.

"Just don't." Becky grimaced. "Why did you bring me down here, then?"

"I didn't." Cassandra said, "That elevator wasn't meant for you."

"Meant for who, then?" Becky asked, arching an eyebrow, staring Cassandra down. Chip moved to the side, where Becky couldn't see him.

"That other girl." Cassandra said, "the blonde one."

"Rose." Becky realized. "What do you want from her?"

"Does it matter anymore?"

"No, I guess not." Becky agreed, moving backwards. "You're not getting anywhere near her."

"Now, Chip!" Cassandra shouted as a light surrounded Becky who couldn't move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Becky shouted, struggling to get free. "Let me out, Cassandra, you'll regret it!"

"Oh, shut it." Cassandra said, "The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Ginger!"

"I'm not ginger!" Becky shouted, as a cloud of light came from Cassandra and jumped into Becky. Chip released the lever and Becky's body fell to the ground.

"Mistress?" Chip asked.

"Moisturize-" Cassandra gasped loudly, clutching her head. "What's happening to me? What are you doing?!" Chip watched his mistress in concern.

"Who are you?! No, stop it!" Cassandra shouted before she gasped loudly. She shut her eyes briefly and when they opened, it flashed gold.

"Mistress?" Chip reached for her.

"I'm fine." Cassandra said, a bit disoriented. "It's bizarre…arms..fingers…hair! Let me see, let me see!" Cassandra rushed to a mirror and she stared. "It could've been worse." Cassandra ran her hands over Becky's body.

"Mistress is beautiful!" Chip said.

"Absolutement!" Cassandra agreed, "Oh, but look…"

"Oh! The brain lead expired…my old mistress is gone." Chip realized.

"But safe and sound in here." Cassandra tapped Becky's head. A short sharp pain came to her. "Ooh, stop it!"

"What of the child's mind?" Chip asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her…"Cassandra said bitterly, "She's pushing me out of her mind…of course she's not even human…" a buzzing noise interrupted Cassandra, who reached into Becky's pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "What am I supposed to do? How does she talk?"

"Becks, where are you?" Rose asked over the phone once Cassandra opened it.

"Uh…" Cassandra glanced at Chip who told her 'old earth cockney', "wotcha…"

"We've been waiting forever for you," Rose continued, "The Doctor said there's someone here you'll want to see. He says you know him."

"Uh….on my way…." Cassandra replied.

"Hold on…" Rose spoke to someone beside her, "the Doctor said he's the Face of Boe or something like that. Anyway, come on!"

"Course." Cassandra said as Rose hung up. "Not."

"This Doctor and Rose are dangerous." Chip said.

Cassandra fussed with her hair, trying to spruce it up. She peered more closely into the mirror, touching up.

"I don't know about the Rose girl…but the Doctor. He's dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying? Never trust a nun. Never trust a nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" Cassandra asked, holding out her hand in which Chip handed her a small vial. Cassandra grinned and walked out of the room, ready.

000000

The Doctor and Rose were standing next to each other, both staring at the drips that were connected with the patients. They both glanced up when Cassandra walked up to them, smiling.

"There you are!" Rose grinned, "the Doctor's been lost without you."

"What?" Cassandra asked, bemused. "About what?"

"Look at this patient," the Doctor said, tugging on Becky's arm and pulling her closer, "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it - they've invented a cell washing cascade - it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. You knew that, didn't you?"

"I had no clue." Cassandra murmured, glancing around at all the patients.

"We need to find a terminal." the Doctor said, "I've got to see how they do this."

"If they've got the best medicine…then why aren't they outside, gloating about it?" Rose asked, confused.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." Cassandra said. The Doctor turned to look at what he thought was Becky. He watched her closely, his eyes narrowing.

"Oi, Becks, what's with that voice?" Rose laughed, "It's-"

"Let her be, Rose." the Doctor said, "After all she did just come back from the dead." Cassandra froze, shocked. She had just what?!

"Uh…uh..r-right." Cassandra nodded, smiling a bit. "Exactly." Rose frowned and eyed Becky carefully. "Terminal's this way." Becky walked off ahead of them.

"That's not her, is it?" Rose asked the Doctor quietly as she could.

"Nope." the Doctor shook his head, popping the 'p.' " And whoever's done this is gonna regret it."

0000000000

Cassandra stood by as the Doctor and Rose looked through the details of the hospital on a screen.

"Nope…nothing odd…surgery…post-op…nano-dentistry…no sign of a shop…they should have a shop." the Doctor said.

"No, it's missing something else," Cassandra interjected, "When I was downstairs, those Nurses/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it…?"

"You're right, well done." the Doctor nodded.

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Cassandra asked. "It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."

"The what?" Rose asked, confused.

Cassandra ignored her, "Just try the installation protocol…"

"Yeah, course." the Doctor said sarcastically, "Sorry, then." he scanned the screen with his sonic screwdriver. It opened up a secret corridor, hidden by a wall that moved down after prompt from the sonic screwdriver. Cassandra walked straight into it, not looking back. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks Intensive." Rose followed beside the Doctor, being watched by Novice Hame.

0000000000

The Doctor and Rose followed Cassandra down the metal steps. They found themselves surrounded by chambers in rows of green. The Doctor walked along the row and opened one of the doors to see a man covered in boils and disease.

"That's disgusting." Cassandra sneered, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor quietly said, "I'm so sorry." Cassandra held her nose while Rose looked sympathetic.

"They're sick." Rose realized, "With what?"

"All of the diseases," the Doctor said, "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

"What about us?" Cassandra stepped back, "Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile," the Doctor said, "Just don't touch them." Cassandra nodded and moved away even further. Rose shot the Doctor a look who shook his head. He leaned against the railings, staring at the hundreds of other chambers.

"How many patients are there?" Cassandra asked.

"They're not patients." the Doctor replied.

"But they're sick." Rose interjected.

The Doctor's face was growing in anger, "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm."

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra asked.

"Plague carriers. They're always the last to go." the Doctor answered.

"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame interrupted as Cassandra winced, holding her head.

"Novice Hame." the Doctor said, "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." Novice Hame replied.

"By killing these people?" Rose interjected, glancing around again.

"But they're not real people," Novice Hame insisted, "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"They're alive and they're suffering," Rose retorted, "I say they're real."

"But think of those humans out there…healthy..and happy, because of us." Novice Hame said.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." the Doctor said.

"But who are you to decide that?" Novice Hame demanded.

The Doctor stepped forward, "I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it…if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

"Just to confirm…" Cassandra said, tip-toeing over the Doctor's shoulder, "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not-"

"Hold on." the Doctor interrupted, "I can understand the bodies. Well, not really. But what-have-you-done-to-Becky?" the Doctor asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you mean." Novice Hame looked confused.

"I'm being very, very calm."

"Not really." Rose said under her breath, but the Doctor still caught what she said and gave her a look.

"First off, Becky would still be upset with me for what I did. But never mind that, Becky would care about this." the Doctor swiveled around, "Is it you? Dark Lioness?"

"The what?" Cassandra blinked before wincing again.

"Guess not, then." the Doctor's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"Oh, all right, clever clogs." Cassandra sneered, "Lady-killer."

"Who are you?" the Doctor repeated.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out." Cassandra explained, wincing again.

"Who. Are. You?" the Doctor asked, growing more menacing.

"The Last Human."

"Cassandra?" the Doctor asked, surprised.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Cassandra hissed, spraying perfume in the Doctor's face.

"What the hell did you do?" Rose demanded.

"Oh, shut it." Cassandra said, wincing, "I'm going!"

"You've hurt him!" Novice Hame exclaimed, "I don't understand - I'll have to fetch Matron!"

"You do that, cause I want to see her. Now, run along! Sound the alarm!" Cassandra shouted as the cat ran off. Cassandra turned to Rose and smirked. Rose stared back, scared.

00000000

Becky stared at herself, "Taking my appearance, are you?"

"I can do whatever I like." the Dark Lioness said nonchalantly, backing away from the chamber door. "I can be whoever I want. I am life. I am-"

"Blah blah blah." Becky said, "Yes, I know."

"You know, your lack of respect is going to get in trouble one day." the Dark Lioness commented.

"You can see that in my future?" Becky asked.

"It's a guarantee of being you." the Dark Lioness said.

"Funny." Becky said sarcastically, giving herself a thin smile. "What do you want from me, now?"

"Nothing I can't take." D.L. said lightly, "I just wanted to tell you the good news. That trampoline woman is out. You're free to take the reins."

"Oh, so this is you being nice?" Becky arched an eyebrow, "What didn't you take control for yourself?"

"We both know it wouldn't be any fun." D.L. pouted, "I do like the easy challenge of slipping into control, even if for the briefest of moments…"

"It's a power fetish?" Becky asked before shaking her head. "I don't want to know. You told the Doctor you'd bring me back. But now you want me to get out."

"I'll honor the promise." D.L. smirked, "Doesn't mean I can't have fun…unraveling your mind just to tie it together…take control of what is and what should happen." she laughed, "It's just so much fun."

"You're crazy." Becky commented, walking away from her, "So I'm leaving, kay, bye."

"I'll see you again, Rebecca." D.L. called after her, "I'll predict that much for you."

"Love you too," Becky said sarcastically, not looking back.

000000

Becky woke up, gasping hard. She was surrounded by a chambers wall and pounded on it consistently.

"Let me out!" Becky shouted, "Let! Me! Out!" Becky keep hitting the doors when they suddenly opened, as did all the other cells. She raced out, quickly glancing around.

"Becky!" the Doctor called from her left. Becky turned to see a sick disease-ridden person standing in front of her.

"Ooh, what happened to you?" Becky asked, concerned. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her away before the infected man could touch her.

"Don't touch them." the Doctor told her, holding her close. "Cassandra, what've you done?"

"Ooh, I knew I forgot something important!" Becky exclaimed, "Where is that woman, I could…I dunno, do something."

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up." Cassandra explained, now in Rose's body, "See ya!" Cassandra ran off.

"Don't touch them!" the Doctor called after her, "Whatever you do, don't touch!" The Doctor led Becky after Cassandra and her companion Chip.

"Oh, my God…" Cassandra trailed off, watching all the infected come out of their chambers.

"What the hell did you do?" Becky demanded, turning to Cassandra.

"I didn't do anything!" Cassandra insisted.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra!" the Doctor warned, still holding Becky's hand.

"But there's thousands of them!"

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" the Doctor commanded, as they ran down the stairs, forgetting about the cat nurses. "Keep going! Down!"

000000

The Four finally arrived in the hospital basement, but they were still being chased by the infected. Cassandra rushed to the elevators, trying to get them to work but nothing seemed to happen.

"No, the lifts have closed down." the Doctor said, "That's the quarantine, nothings' moving."

"This way!" Cassandra shouted, running the other way. Chip was left behind, slowly being surrounded by the infected.

"Someone will touch him!" the Doctor said, beginning to go back.

"Leave him," Cassandra said, reaching for his arm, "He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life - come on!"

"Mistress!" Chip called desperately, knowing she wouldn't come for him.

"I'm sorry for you." Becky told him sincerely, pulling the Doctor with her, "Come on, I'm not leaving her with Rose."

000000

The now three found themselves in the room where Becky found Cassandra and Chip in. Cassandra rushed to find another door only to find it filled with zombies.

"We're trapped! What're we going to do?" Cassandra demanded.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body." the Doctor shot back, pointing at the psychograft with his sonic screwdriver. "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing Rose to death. You tried to do the same with Becky."

"Not like it would've worked." Cassandra said bitterly. "She's a strange thing, isn't she?"

"Yes I am," Becky said, glaring at Cassandra. "Now get out!"

"Fine." Cassandra shrugged, "You asked for it." in a cloud of light Cassandra moved away from Rose's body and into the Doctor's.

"Blimey, my head…" Rose groaned.

"Rose?" Becky asked, going to her side, "You all right?"

"Oh, my." Cassandra said a few feet away from the girls, "This is…different."

"Cassandra?" Rose asked.

"Goodness, me, I'm a man." Cassandra laughed, "Yum. So many parts! And hardly used….ah…ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby I'm beating out a samba!"

"Cassandra, I'm telling-"

"Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy." Cassandra smirked, running the Doctor's hand down his body. She turned to Rose, grinning, "You've thought so too. I've been inside your head…" Becky turned to Rose who didn't look at her and instead glanced anywhere but at her best friend. "Ooh, right, sorry. You two are in a relationship now."

"Okay-" Becky was interrupted the second time by the zombies who burst in through the doors.

"What do we do?" Cassandra panicked, "What would he do? The Doctor - what the hell would he do?!"

"For one, he would shut up!" Becky shouted, before pausing, "Actually, no he wouldn't."

"Becks…" Rose nudged to her to keep quiet, "The ladder, we can use the ladder to get up."

"Out of the way, Blondie!" Cassandra pushed past Rose, "You too, Ginger!"

"I'm not ginger!" Becky shouted, hurrying up the ladder after Rose.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Rose called out to Cassandra.

"Yap yap yap..God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City," Cassandra said, "At least Rebecca's was more quieter."

"Would you please-" Becky paused, not even glancing down, "Don't you dare, Matron. And we didn't destroy anything that wasn't already broken." Matron stared at her, wondering how she knew what she was going to say when her ankle was held by one of the zombies. She screamed, breaking out into boils and fell backward.

"Don't look back!" Rose shouted, climbing faster. They reached the top of the ladder as Cassandra glanced down.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked.

"Use the sonic screwdriver." Rose said.

"It's no use," Becky sighed, "He'd have blocked his thoughts from her. Cassandra, get out." Cassandra tilted her head to the side a bit, shaking her head "Okay, you gotta help me out here. It won't be any fun messing with me if I'm dead." Becky closed her eyes and when she opened them, they glowed golden. Cassandra stared at the gaze that was directed at her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cassandra shouted, leaving the Doctor's body and into Rose's. "You can't do that to me."

"I said, !" Cassandra yelped, moving out from Rose and into one of the zombies. "Finally." Becky's eyes turned to normal and found herself being stared at. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Rose asked.

"With forced help." Becky coughed hard and removed her hand to find energy slipping out, "I'll deal with that later."

"Like-" the Doctor tried to say.

"Now, move!" Becky shouted, prompting the Doctor to open the doors and hoist Rose and Becky up.

"No you don't…" Cassandra shouted, moving back into Rose. "I thought you had more morals than to leave me there."

"I've given you many chances, Cassandra," Becky warned, moving closer to her.

"They're lonely, you know." Cassandra said quietly, seeming to be deep in thought. "They just want to be touched." Becky exchanged a glance with the Doctor before holding a hand out to Cassandra.

"Don't worry." Becky said, "I'm not going to kill you."

00000000

They had returned to Ward 26 where the Doctor managed to find the brilliant solution of tying medicines around his body. He went down the elevator with Cassandra with Becky going right after. The Dark Lioness stayed inside the little suite she made herself in Rebecca's mind. She watched as the Doctor played the hero, saved the day. She watched as all those infected with disease were saved. Now the Doctor…he was a very interesting man. He was responsible for the fall of the Time Lords. He was the last one left. It was a shame she was going to have to kill him. The Dark Lioness was time and space itself. She knew what he had done and what he was going to do. She had seen it on that space satellite. It was the only reason she decided to revive Rebecca but that girl was going to be a problem. She loved that man despite all her claims that she didn't forgive him. It was pathetic. Humans were insipid, frivolous and an annoyance. They were so tiny, trying to parade around and call themselves better than they actually were. Yet, she could learn to live with them, since they weren't too much of a threat to existence. But the Doctor…she couldn't wait to see him on the floor….

"Dying." the Doctor grinned.

"There are better things to do today." the Face of Boe said, "Dying can wait."

"That's the motto." Becky smiled, crouching down to see the Face of Boe properly. "I like it."

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." Cassandra complained.

"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, Becky, but you have taught me to look at it anew." the Face of Boe said.

"There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old." the Doctor told him.

"There are?" the Face of Boe laughed, "That would be impossible."

"Wouldn't it just?" the Doctor agreed, "I got the impression…there was something you wanted to tell me…"

"A great secret."

"So the legend says." the Doctor said.

"It can wait." the Face of Boe told him.

"Oh, does it have to?"

"We shall meet again, Doctor," the Face of Boe said, "For the third time….for the last time…and the truth shall be told. Until that day…" the Face of Boe trailed off as he teleported himself away.

"That is enigmatic," the Doctor said, turning to Becky, "That is - that is textbook enigmatic."

The Dark Lioness breathed out a laugh, watching what the Doctor did. That Face…he was a pain in her backside too…he was an ugly scar on her timelines, just an ugly scar. One that would never fade, all because the Bad Wolf decided she could do whatever she wanted….she was glad that human couldn't contain her ugly sister. She was the only sane one in the entire universe. And she would stop anyone who threatened to ruin it. Including the Doctor.

* * *

**Sorry that this is so late. I've had a pretty wild two weeks but I finally have a week off for myself. And that will include typing up the rest of the chapters. I'll try to work out an updating schedule too.**

**So what do you think?**


End file.
